Her Violet Eyes
by ShribShrub
Summary: This is the story of 18 year old high schooler Ichigo Kurusaki, who has fallen in love with the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. She has also fallen in love with him, however they don't at first realize but with time they will. However their love will have dire consequences.
1. The Start of Something

Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday afternoon in Karkura Town. The birds were singing, the cars horns were blaring, and the sun was shining brightly. It was just as normal of a Friday for Ichigo Kurusaki, an 18 year old high school senior, beating up a couple of thugs on his way home from school. Two thugs lay face down on the cement holding various parts of there body that had just been struck by Ichigo, however there was a third thug that had not been hit yet, he was sitting down, gawking at how Ichigo took down his two pals without breaking so much as a sweat. The thug looked into Ichigo's intimidating yet calm brown eyes.

"You" said Ichigo, as he pointed to the third thug, "take your friends and get lost, and if I so much as catch your scent in my neighborhood, I'll kill you"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry please just don't kill me", whined the thug as he got up and fled at the speed of light, completely ignoring his friends.

Ichigo pulled out his phone to check what time it was after his confrontation with the thugs. His dad told him to be home by 3:30 today after school, he needed help in the clinic today. One of the nearby hospitals were starting to fill up so they transferred some of the patients to other hospitals and some to Kurusaki Clinic.

"HOLY CRAP" yelled Ichigo, as he looked at the phone screen that read 3:30. The encounter with thugs was going to make him late. He put his phone back in his pocket and darted home. He reached his house at 3:35, which would have normally token him 20 minutes. As he opened the door, he was about to yell out, announcing his tardiness but was cut short by an elbow to the face.

"You're late boy", said Ishin, Ichigo's father said with an annoyed scowl, closely resembling Ichigo's signature scowls.

"Dad I'm sorry I got into a fight with some thugs and I-", he stopped his sentence short by the sight of his dad not wearing his scrubs but his normal home cloths.

"Hold on what the hell", Ichigo started, "I thought you were getting a lot of hospital transfers".

"Well we didn't get as many as we expected, and since your slow ass was late, your sisters volunteered to help and we got 'em all healed up".

Ichigo looked at the floor with guilt, but before he had time to feel guilt he was struck with a blow to the back of the head.

"OW" pained Ichigo as he held his head, "what the hell was that for".

"That was for being late", said Ishin,"the first one was just your normal welcome home assault, which you failed to block, quite shameful son".

Ichigo got up and with his trademark scowl on his face, then sighed and said, "I'm going to my room".

Ichigo walked up the stairs and walked down the short hall until he got to his room. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, but was surprised by what he saw. A little girl that had to of been at least a foot shorter then Ichigo, with short black hair was lying down on his, sleeping. Ichigo stood there stunned by not only his surprise of her sleeping on his bed, but more on how cute she looked sleeping on his bed. The sound of Ichigo closing his door though was enough to awaken her. She stretched and then opened her big, sexy violet eyes and looked at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo", said the small girl, still trying to stretch herself awake.

"Rukia", Ichigo said puzzled, "what the hell are you doing on my bed".

This girl was the infamous Rukia Kuchiki. She was a member of the noble house of the Kuchiki's, one of the four great noble houses in the Soul Society. She first met Ichigo when she was the Soul Reaper assigned to protect Karakura Town from Hollows and other evil souls. She gave Ichigo a portion of her powers when she was gravely injured by a Hollow trying to protect Ichigo, so that he could protect himself, but most importantly to him, so he could protect his family, and in doing so, awakened the Soul Reaper powers that were buried deep inside Ichigo. Now he no longer had to rely on the powers given to him by her, but now possessed his own and far more powerful strength.

"I'm sorry", Rukia began, "I was feeling really tired and your bed felt so soft, I rested my head for a second, and I guess I dozed off". She looked at the floor and blushed.

Ichigo taking note of this blushed a little bit himself. "Oh, is that so, well I'm sorry I woke ya, even though that is MY bed".

"Shut up carrot top" insulted Rukia, making fun of Ichigo's bright orange hair that people either loved or hated.

"You shut up midget" replied Ichigo, making fun of her incredibly small size. He then sighed and proceeded to say, "I'm gonna go take a shower".

"Ok" said Rukia, "I guess I'll finish my nap in my own bed".

As Rukia started to get up to go sleep in her bed (which is in Ichigo's closet), Ichigo remembered how cute she looked sleeping in his bed. Then without thinking he said, "no that's ok, you can continue your nap on my bed".

"Uh, ok", Rukia said puzzled, "Thanks".

Ichigo then left his room to go take his shower. As he was leaving, Rukia sat there and stared at him as she thought to herself. _What the hell was that all about? He NEVER lets me sleep on his bed. Hell, he gets mad at me whenever I even sit on his bed._ She decided it was no big deal and decided to take her opportunity and finish her nap on his comfy bed. She laid back down then closed her eyes and nodded back to sleep.

Ichigo standing in his shower, started to think about what just transpired in his room. "_No that's ok, you can continue your nap on my bed" Why the hell did I say that? _He once again remembered how cute she looked sleeping on his bed, her sassy attitude, but most of all, her violet eyes. Then, in that exact moment, Ichigo had the answer to his question. _Do I, LIKE Rukia. No way, there's just no way. _He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself, then wiped the fog off the mirror. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for about a minute before he realized his true feeling and said, _I think I love her. I think I love Rukia._

Ichigo stopped in front of his door and knock since he had only a bath towel on and Rukia was still sleeping on his bed. "I'm awake Ichigo, come in", he heard from Rukia. He opened his door and walked in to see Rukia laying on his bed, drawing in her notebook. She looked up to see Ichigo in his bath towel. She thought how good Ichigo's body looked just out of the shower. Ichigo's body was naturally built because since he was 15 he spent his days beating up bullies, fending off attacks from his dad and fighting Hollows. Rukia for some reason couldn't help but stare, even though she's seen him like this before.

"Are you ok Rukia", Ichigo asked as he noticed her staring at him.

"W-w-what", she stuttered, "I'm fine. I guess I should go into your closet while you get dressed huh"?

"Ya, that would be great", he said.

"Ok". She got up and headed into the closet. She slid the closet door closed so she could not she Ichigo as he got dressed. Ichigo grabbed a set of clean clothes and started to get dressed. As he was getting dressed the closet door cracked open. Rukia was watching Ichigo dress though the crack. As Ichigo turned to face the closet, Rukia quickly but quietly slid the door shut. She sat there and thought, _what the hell was that? Why was I watching him get dressed? _She sat there and tried to understand what was going on. Then, like Ichigo, she realized what it was. _I think I love him. I think I love Ichigo._

"Hey Rukia I'm done gettin dressed you can come out now" Ichigo called out to her.

Rukia climbed out of the closet that she made into her own personal room over the years. She looked at Ichigo who was no longer in his bath towel but was now wearing a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. _Damn he looks good,_ Rukia thought to herself. _No, stop it; stop it you can't think like that. This isn't right. Does he like me? No way, there's absolutely no way he likes me._ However he did, and as Rukia was thinking these thoughts, Ichigo was thinking the exact same thing. _Does she like me? We've known each other for 3 years. If she did, wouldn't she have said something by now?_

It was now 12:00 AM Saturday as Ichigo lay in his bed, asking himself the same questions he had asked himself hours ago when he was startled by something. Rukia was in her bed tossing and turning. _I think she's having a nightmare, _he thought to himself. She was having a nightmare. In her nightmare, Ichigo was in a fierce fight with Rukia's brother and head of the Kuchiki house, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo was on the ground, unable to move as he was immobilized by Bakudo # 61, Rikujukoro. "This is the end for you, Ichigo Kurusaki", Said Byakuya as he flipped his sword so it was pointed towards the ground. "NO BROTHER DON'T DO IT", Rukia screamed not only in the dream but in Ichigo's closet as well. Ichigo jumped at the scream. _"What is she dreaming about", _Ichigo thought. Back in the dream, Rukia looked at Ichigo as he turned to look at her. "I have no regrets Rukia", he started as a tear started to run down his face, "I love you". Byakuya then released his sword which started to dissipate as it hit the ground, "Bankai", he called out. Ten tower-like swords erected from the ground on both his side. He then called out the name of his Bankai, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", as soon as he called it out, the swords started to glow a bright pink then exploded into millions of tiny sword fragments which looked like flower pedals dancing in the sunlight. He then held out his palm towards Ichigo, commanding the pedals to attack Ichigo. Rukia could only watch as the millions of sword fragments went through Ichigo's body. His body erupted into a bloody mist and fell to the floor. "ICHIGO", she yelled as she sprang to life from her nightmare.

"Rukia are you ok", Ichigo said as he ran to her to see what was wrong.

Rukia was startled when Ichigo ran up to her, still shaken from her nightmare. She then jumped up and hugged Ichigo". "I'm fine" she said panicked, "I'm glad you're ok"

"Of course I am silly, why wouldn't I be" he said as he hugged her back.

"Uh Ichigo, started Rukia as Ichigo got up and started to walk to his bed.

"Ya, what is it?

"Can I sleep next to you tonight", she asked.

Ichigo was stunned by her question and could only stand there. When he came back to his senses her replied, "Sure go right ahead". Rukia smiled and blushed when she heard him say yes. Ichigo climbed in the bed first then opened his blanket inviting her in. She then climbed in and immediately started to get comfortable by laying her head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo then kissed Rukia on the head and said" Goodnight Rukia".

"Goodnight Ichigo" she replied.

Ichigo went to sleep almost immediately, Rukia however continued to lay there and think to herself, _He kissed me, he DOES like me._ With this thought in her mind she smiled and went to bed.

**Well this was chapter 1. Please tell me what your think so far and please this is my first story so be gentle with the reviews if there were some things that bothered you. Chapter 2 will be up soon whenever I finish it. Also I noticed this was kinda short of a chapter, so I will make sure to make the next chapter much longer. Thanks for reading, make sure to fav it if you liked it and if you wanna read more, make sure to follow and I won't disappoint you.**


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2**

**Note: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Orihime wouldn't say Ichigo's name every 5 seconds making me wanna mute my TV.**

Ichigo woke up at around 5:30. _Wow, what a vivid dream, _he thought to himself, remembering Rukia climbing into his bed, kissing the top of her head then peacefully going to sleep without a care in the world. He then looked over to see Rukia WAS actually sleeping beside him, with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Ichigo was so shocked when he saw that his vivid dream was actually a reality that he almost shot out of his bed. However instead of shooting out of his bed, he smiled and tried to move in closer to Rukia, so he could go back to sleep. Instead he rustled more then he wanted to, which was enough to wake Rukia from her soothing slumber. She looked at Ichigo with her ever-so lovely violet eyes which made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

"Morning", said Rukia, who was trying so hard to keep her eyes open so she could stare into her loves brown eyes.

"Good morning" replied Ichigo.

"What time is it", asked Rukia who rolled to try to see the clock.

"5:30", he answered, "I was just about to back to bed, care to join me"

She quickly looked back at him as her heart fluttered at the question then said, "Sure I'd love to".

She then rested back on the comfy pillow that she made out of Ichigo's strong chest. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close so the two of them would be more comfortable snuggling each other. Rukia drifted off into a dreamy sleep within minutes. Ichigo just laid there, feeling like the happiest man in the world, snuggling next to the woman that he loved. However that's not what he was thinking about, he was thinking about the last thing Rukia had said before she fell back to sleep, "_sure, I'd love to". What did she mean by "I'd love to"? Was that supposed to be some sort of hint? Does she really like me too? _Ichigo decided that he would save those questions for another time. Right now, he was just happy he was sleeping with her, and decided to savor this rare moment. Shutting off his mind from the questions, he closed his eyes and, like Rukia, he drifted back to sleep.

Ichigo was woken up by the sudden sound of Yuzu's voice. "Ichigo, time for breakfast". He looked over at his clock to see how late he slept in. His clock read 7:30, so he got an extra 2 hours of being with Rukia; at least that's how he looked at it. He looked over to see that Rukia was still cuddled beside him, which pained his heart to wake her. He nudged her to try and wake her, which unfortunately to him, he was successful. She stirred for a bit, not wanting to have to leave Ichigo's side.

"What is it Ichigo", she asked annoyed to have to get up.

"Yuzu said it's time for breakfast, you wouldn't want to make her sad by not coming, would you"?

"No, I guess not". They both got up out of bed and threw on some pajamas fit for a nice Saturday morning. They headed down the stairs where they where greeted by the sweet voice of Yuzu.

"Morning Ichigo, morning Rukia", Yuzu said joyfully. Yuzu was the youngest of Ichigo's two sisters. After their mother, Masaki Kurusaki, died after protecting Ichigo from a Hollow attack directed at him when he was real young, Yuzu started to do all of the work around the house, mostly cleaning the house and cooking everyone's meals everyday.

"Morning Yuzu, what's on today's menu", asked Ichigo.

"Spiced Curry, and toast, your favorite", replied Yuzu.

"It looks delicious", said Rukia

"Thanks Rukia, I spent the last hour making sure it would be an awesome Saturday breakfast".

All of a sudden Karin, the oldest of Ichigo's sisters walked in to enjoy the family breakfast. After the death of their mother, Karin has always tried to be strong, to never show sadness. Even when she would get herself all banged up as a child, she wouldn't shed so much as a tear, not even a whimper.

"Morning Yuzu, Ichigo, Rukia", greeted Karin.

"Morning Karin, replied everyone else, as they continued to enjoy their breakfast.

"Where's dad", asked Ichigo, noticing that he hadn't yet been jumped by his old man.

"He had an important meeting so he had to go to today at Karakura Hospital today, he won't be home till dinner", responded Karin.

The family finished their food and went on to do their own thing. Karin sat on the couch to watch her Saturday morning cartoons, Yuzu went on to do the dishes left over from breakfast, but Ichigo and Rukia were still sitting at the table, trying to figure out what to say to each other. Finally, Ichigo built up the courage to turn to Rukia and ask her, "Want to do anything today"?

Rukia, surprised that Ichigo would be the first one to ask that, simply answered with, "Ya, what did you have in mind"?

Ichigo thought to himself for a moment, wondering what would be the best way to spend as much time with Rukia and to also possibly plan to make his move on her. Finally he came with, "Well I was thinking that we could go out for lunch somewhere and then go to the park".

"Ya that sounds really fun, let me go take a shower real quick and then I'll get ready", said Rukia with some joy in her voice which Ichigo definitely took note of.

"Cool, I guess while your taking a shower I'll go get ready myself, I'll meet your down here".

They both proceeded upstairs to get ready for what both of them believe will be a fantastic day. Rukia jumped into the shower with glee, trying desperately not to squeal in utter happiness and ecstasy from her thought, _I'm about to go on a date with the man I love. _As soon as this thought popped in her head, another thought immediately followed, _Is he planning to make his move? Maybe when we go to eat, or at the park?_ Her head was virtually swimming with possibilities of Ichigo telling her his true feelings.

While Rukia was taking a shower and going over all the fantasies that might happen tonight, Ichigo was trying to find something that would impress Rukia. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt then put on a blue hoodie over it. Looking in the mirror, he thought he was all ready to go, so he headed downstairs to wait for his date.

Fifth teen minutes of waiting for his date felt like an eternity to Ichigo. All he wanted was to take Rukia, and to make her feel like a princess. Ever since his mother died, he never felt that same happiness he felt when he was with her. Masaki always had a way of making Ichigo feel so happy, even after something really got him down, he would look at her and all of sudden, the sorrows of the world would be lifted off of him, and he would always put on the most goofy grin in the world. Then once she died, his world stopped, and never again did that goofy grin appear on his face. The old, happy Ichigo, died with his mom. Rukia was the first person to ever make Ichigo feel the happiness that he felt when he was in his mother's presence.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see his date coming down the stairs. Rukia was wearing a nice, black silk dress. The intensity of black in the dress, contrasted perfectly with her ghost-white skin, much like her Soul Reaper shihakusho does. When she approached Ichigo, something happened to Ichigo that has not happened to him for a good long while. He was at a lost of words. He was so dazzled by her uncompromised beauty; his heartbeat raced like it was in the Daytona 500.

"You uh, you look-, you look, amazing Rukia, stuttered Ichigo still stunned by her beauty.

Rukia blushed, and then proceeded to say, "Thanks, you look amazing as well Ichigo". Which Ichigo too responded with a blush.

"Well should we get going", asked Ichigo.

Rukia smiled and said, "Ya, lets get going". They exited the door and headed out for their fantastic date.

As they made their way to their first destination which was a little café on Main Street, Rukia noticed that Ichigo was staring at the ground, ocean-deep in intense thought. What he was thinking about, she didn't know, but she really wanted to. _Maybe he's thinking of how and when he's going to make his move, _she thought, which put a smile on her face.

"Are you ok Ichigo", asked Rukia, who was hoping it would happen right then and there. Instead, Ichigo lifted his head and looked at her and smiled.

"Ya, I'm fine", he replied as his smile grew. Rukia blushed when she saw this smile. She had never seen it before, but she liked it.

"Heh, you're such in idiot", she said, still blushing.

"WHA-, well at least I ain't a midget", he quickly replied.

Before Rukia could say anything else, she tripped on an inclined cracked on the sidewalk. She put her arms in anticipation of falling face-first, but she didn't. Instead she could feel the warm and welcoming graces of Ichigo's arms around her. Ichigo had caught her before she fell. Her face couldn't help but turn red when she realized what just happened. All of a sudden all Rukia could hear was the soft but warm breaths on her neck as his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Are you ok Rukia", he whispered in her ear. As soon as she heard him whisper in her ear her heartbeat started to skyrocket.

"Ya, I- I'm ok", stuttered Rukia, as she got goose bumps from being held so close by Ichigo.

Ichigo hoisted her up and got her back on her feet and released her. They just stood there, staring at each other with passion and determination in their eyes.

"C'mon, lets get going", said Ichigo.

Rukia stood there and blushed before replying, "Coming".

Before they knew it, they had arrived in front of the café on Main Street. When they arrived, Ichigo gulped out of complete nervousness. _What if this doesn't work, _he thought. _What if she isn't ready? What if I'M not ready? _These terrifying thoughts made him more nervous. He looked at Rukia's face and saw that she was actually happy. She was excited and filled with glee. That's when he smiled and realized, _this is going to work, she's as good as mine._ After that thought he walked to the door and opened it for Rukia. She thanked him and entered and Ichigo followed closely behind with a new sense of determination in his eyes.

They sat down in a little booth by one of the windows and sat down next to each other. One of they waitresses came by and gave them a menu and asked what they wanted to drink. Ichigo asked for black coffee and Rukia asked for orange juice. The waitress left to retrieve their desired beverages. Then the two looked through the menu to see what they wanted to eat. Ichigo decided just to order a French Dip, while Rukia wanted to have some pancakes. It's been a while since Yuzu made pancakes so she hadn't had any in quite some time. They ordered and within 10 minutes their food came to them.

"So when are we gonna head over to the park", asked Rukia as she shoved her face with pancakes.

"Later tonight", Ichigo replied," I wanna go to the river after the park and look at the stars, if that's ok with you".

"No that's ok, I'd like that".

They finished their food and waited patiently for the check to arrive. When the waitress came by and placed the check down on their table, they both simultaneously reached for the check and ended up grabbing each others hand. They froze as they realized what it is they had done. For an instant, their minds went completely blank and their hearts fluttered with from a combination of both excitement and nervousness. They continued to hold each others hand until they came back to their senses and quickly withdrew their hands. Both of their faces turned bright red from embarrassment, but were happy regardless.

They exited the café and started to walk toward South Karakura.

"So", pondered Rukia, "what do you want to do before we want to go to the park".

Before Ichigo could answer her question, both his Substitute Soul Reaper badge, and Rukia's cell phone started to go of, alerting them of a Hollow in their presence.

"Well I guess that answers that", replied Ichigo as he pulled out his badge. He slammed his badge onto his chest; bring out his Soul Reaper form which cause Ichigo's soulless body to crumble to the floor. While Rukia pulled out her Chappy Soul Candy and popped one in her mouth and swallowed and out came her Soul Reaper form but instead of her body falling to the ground, the soul inside that soul candy Chappy took control of her body.

"Chappy, take Ichigo's body to the park and wait for us", Rukia ordered her body, not controlled by her anymore.

"Aye Aye sir", cheered Chappy, being her usual happy self grabbed Ichigo's body and darted of into the distance.

"Get ready Ichigo, here it comes", warned Icihgo, noticing the Hollow advancing to their position.

"Got it", he calmly replied.

Before the Hollow showed up however, the two of them toke notice of a faint spiritual pressure off in the distance.

"Another Hollow", said Rukia. "It doesn't seem very strong, I'll go take care of it, you got this Icihgo?

"What the hell do you mean", he growled. "Of course I go this midget".

"Shut the hell up, Carrot-top"

Rukia flash stepped away to the direction of the second Hollow, which left Ichigo to fight the Hollow himself, even though he was more then capable of handling it, being as how it was a low level Hollow. Within 5 minutes, Ichigo was able to easily dispatch the Hollow with his Zanpaktou (his sword), Zangetsu (_Slaying Moon)_. Although the Hollow was able to catch him off-guard and give him a good slash across his chest. It wasn't deep so it wasn't life-threatening but it was bleeding pretty steadily. He decided Rukia would be finished with her fight soon and to just head straight for the park and wait. He flash stepped there in mere minutes.

Rukia was heavily engaged in battle with the second Hollow that had come to Karakura. She was having a lot of trouble dealing with it. It was a lot stronger then she thought it would be. It already succeeded in landing a couple good blows on her. She had no choice but to use her Shikai (the Zanpaktou's 1st release form). She slowly started to twirl her sword counter-clockwise, as she called out the name of her Shikai.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki(_Sleeved White Snow)"_, as she continued to turn her sword, the blade, hilt and tsuba turned white and a white ribbon formed out of the bottom of the hilt. Her spiritual pressure increased as she was about to use one of her swords special moves.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro (_First Dance, White Moon)"._ She then flash stepped directly under the Hollow and swung her sword, creating a bright circle at her feet. She then flashed stepped away from the circle as it brightened, then shot straight in the air, freezing everything in the air above it, including the Hollow. As the pillar of ice crumbled away, so to did the Hollow. Rukia's sword retuned back to its original form as she stuck it back inside her sheath. _Boy that sure was rough, _she thought. _Looks like Ichigo's done with his fight, looks like he's waiting at the park. Oh yeah, the park. It's what I've been waiting for ALL day. _With that thought in mind she wasted no more time in flash stepping there.

Waiting at the park was Ichigo, who was not only waiting for Rukia, but for Chappy with his body. He just stood there, still bleeding from the wound in his chest, courtesy of the Hollow. However, Rukia arrived to see Ichigo, on his knees, still bleeding from his wound. She almost exploded into tears at the sight of the man she loved, suffering before her. She sprinted to Ichigo, without thinking of anything else.

"OH MY GOD, ICHIGO", she yelled to him. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, it just knicked me is all, I'll live."

"Should we go to Urahara?"

"No, I said it ain't bad. Besides, if we went to Mr. Hat and Clogs, we wouldn't have any time for ourselves".

Rukia's eyes widened as she was surprised by what Ichigo had said to her. He didn't care at all about his own well being, all he cared about was spending time with her. This had made her affection for him grow even more intense. Lightning bolts shot from her body, her stomach filled up with butterflies. The only thing that had stopped her from jumping on Ichigo out of pure lust was the wound on his chest, still bleeding.

Chappy soon showed up, still carrying Ichigo's lifeless body. She slammed his body on the ground.

"Where the hell were you Chappy, I told you to come straight here and wait", screamed Rukia, angered at the fact that Ichigo had to wait for his body injured.

"Sorry my lady, please forgive me".

She sighed then said, "It's ok, it's not your fault. Ok Ichigo, lets get back in our bodies".

The both of them then proceeded to get back inside the bodies. Ichigo's wound was healed as soon as he entered his body, since the wound was inflicted on his Soul Reaper body, not his human one. Rukia became ever joyed to see his wound gone as if it was never there.

"Well, we're here at the park", said Rukia.

"Ya, but it's kinda late, I would much rather head down towards the river now. The stars are out and I wanna stay there for a while and still be able to make it home at a relative time, if that's ok".

"No that's fine; I guess we should get going".

The two headed for the river. Both where pondering whether to make the first move or let the other do it.

They made it to the west side of the river. They found a nice flat spot by the river to lie down on. They laid down on the cool green grass, side by side. They laid there for hours, looking at the stars, saying what stars look like what.

"Look at that one Rukia, it looks like your sword", Ichigo pointed.

"Is fighting all you can think about, Icihgo"?

"No". He then looked at her, with a smile that only comes on his face once in a lifetime. He then grabbed her hand and held it tight. She gasped and turned to look at him. She peered into his brown eyes, and he peered into her violet eyes. Then she heard him say "I think about you". Her mind went completely blank for an instant, she was flabbergasted. Her stomach was doing back flips, her mind was racing. Before she had the chance to say anything, Ichigo cupped her right check, pulled her in and met her lips with his. She was shaking at first, but then eased into it. They held it there for a while before they broke it for air. They laid there, breathing heavily from the shock.

"Rukia", Ichigo whispered, "I love you". She didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed and couldn't move. However she somehow mustered up the courage to say five simple words.

"Ichigo", she moaned, "I love you too".

She then pulled him in close for another passionate kiss, and they held it there. They spent most of the rest of the night like that.

As there night lingered on, still engaged in their passionate kisses, Rukia had only one thought rolling around in there mind. _He loves me. He really loves me. He's mine, FOREVER. _Ichigo laid there, thinking the exact same thing.

**Ok, Chapter 2 is DONE. It took me a little while to get it done. I had so much shit going on with school and work, but I got it done for you guys. I wanted to finish this last week but, blah. Chapter 3 while come probably either at the end of this month or the beginning of next month. Like I said in Chapter 1, this is my first ever story, so if there was anything you didn't like, anything at all, let me know but be gentle about it. Thanks for ready guys, ShribShrub loves you all.**


	3. Finally getting serious

**Chapter 3**

The moon was now high in the sky over Karakura as the time slowly crept towards 1 AM. Ichigo and Rukia were still laying down by the river, still in their passionate trance. After about 10 more minutes of sucking each others faces, the two of them finally broke apart from each others grasp to see what time it was. When Ichigo pulled out his phone and saw how late it was, a frown instantaneously took over his sweaty face, knowing that they had to stop and head on home. He looked at Rukia and she almost immediantly understood the message his scowl was conveying.

Without speaking so much as a single word, they both stood up and wiped the dirt and grass from their clothes. Ichigo looked up at the moon. He thought about how pretty it looked and was wondering how he never noticed it's beauty before. He thought how in the hell could Rukia change him into such a softie. How she could make his body go entirely limp just with a single glance. _Is this really what it feels like to be in love, _he thought to himself, because if it did, he liked it.

Before another thought passed through his head, he could feel the cool touch of Rukia's hand, grasping and holding his. He looked down at her to see her smiling at him. This made him blush like a strawberry, just as him name suggests. She tilted her head in the direction of the house, letting him know that they should get going. He nodded back at her as they both walked back home, hand-in-hand.

As they walked into the night, a tall shady figure crept out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

"So our suspicions were correct. Rukia Kuchiki whoring herself out to Ichigo Kurosaki. That's a big mistake there Rukia, but don't worry. Soon you little strawberry will be dead, and then you will be dragged back into reality were you belong".

With that the shady figure crept back into the shadows of the alley.

The two love birds eventually made it home. They had to ninja there way through the house since ever one else was asleep. The only noise that could be heard throughout the house was the low volume of the TV in the living room which his dad had been watching before falling asleep on the couch. Ichigo held his pointer finger to his mouth as he turned to Rukia, letting her know he was asleep and to be quiet. They tiptoed there way through the living room onto the stairs without even a single stir from Isshin. They crept there way up the stairs, desperately trying to keep the stair creeking down to a minimum so they wouldn't wake Yuzu and Karin. They made it to Ichigo's room with little noise. However it wasn't till the got to the door that they both realized that their biggest(and noisiest) obstacle awaited them, Kon. The sudden thought of Kon seeing him and Rukia together sent chills down his spine. He was already loud and obnoxious before, just imagine what it's going to be like now.

They opened the door and immediantly started to look for Kon, seeing as how if they didn't find him, he sure as hell would find them. Rukia ended up finding him curled up in Ichigo's closet, sleeping on Rukia's bed, probably having a dream about Rukia, Orihime, or some other attractive girl. Rukia wanted to step on his smug face but figured seeing as how she would probably be sleeping with Ichigo, it ultimately wouldn't matter in the end. Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo already laying in bed and holding up the sheets, inviting her inside. That image brought here back to what happened yesterday, the nightmare, Ichigo inviting her into his bed in the exact same manner. She couldn't believe that this was the second night in a row that she would be sleeping with him, and that she was probably going to make a habit of it which I'm sure Ichigo didn't mind, which he didn't. She smiled and obliged his request and crawled in beside him, making a comfortable pillow out of Ichigo's muscular pectorals.

She felt a kiss on her cheek which made her red all over.

"Goodnight Rukia", Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Ichigo"

Ichigo was about a second away from being knocked unconscious from being so dead tired, but before he managed to shut down he did slowly and faintly muttered, "I love you, Rukia".

And with that, he went out like a light.

"I love you too, Ichigo", she responded back, even though he was already passed out.

Rukia gave one last smile before nodding off to sleep herself.

* * *

Monday came along all too fast for Ichigo and Rukia. To them, it seemed only like an hour ago they were laying by the river in their own little world. Love seems to have that effect on people and it was definitely effecting these two. However life must go on, as they got out of bed and got ready for another boring day at school. Though they couldn't manage to get through they morning without getting an earful from Kon. Complaining on how Rukia shouldn't be with Ichigo, about how she's his and how he could beat Ichigo's as in minutes, to which Ichigo just replied as he always did, stepping on him and shoving him in his sock drawer. They got ready and hurried downstairs as they were running late. Knowing Yuzu would make a fuss about them not eating breakfast, Ichigo grabbed two pieces of toast, for him and Rukia and waved goodbye to his family.

They met Ichigo's good friends Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano. They've been good friends ever since the start of high school. Keigo has always been somewhat of a slacker, never really interested with anything academic and more interested in girls and kicking back with friends. Now however he was in his senior year and all that time spent with Ichigo has matured him a little bit, even though he can still barley keep a lid on when it come to woman. However Mizuiro has always been a charmer when it came to the ladies. He also has never really opened up to anybody before, at least not until Ichigo came along. He always felt comfortable and accepted in his presence.

"So Ichigo, I see you and Rukia had a pretty fun weekend", smirked Keigo, seeing Ichigo and Rukia walk out hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, what's it to you Keigo"

"Oh nothin buddy, I was just saying that it looks like you two finally got serious".

"What the hell do you mean, finally", asked Ichigo. Before Keigo could answer, Mizuiro stepped in.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo, its so obvious that you two have a thing for each other for quite a long time. I've noticed it ever since you got your Soul Reaper powers back and defeated Ginjo".

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about".

"Ok whatever you say Ichigo", mocked Keigo seeing Ichigo's death glare. He gave off one last smirk at Ichigo and then shut up the rest of the trip to school.

The four finally arrived at school. Nothing out of the norm seemed to be going on. Students were walking here and there either heading to class or talking to their friends, telling them what they did over the weekend. Overall it seemed like a normal day school, even though Ichigo knew that it wouldn't be normal at all. People would see him and Rukia together, gossip would start to spread like wildfires, then rumors would start, that's what he would have to worry about. However for now, he wouldn't let it bug him, he would just enjoy being with all his friends, and Rukia.

For Rukia, she thought of how pleasant it felt for Ichigo to be out in public, displaying his true feelings for her and not being nervous or embarrassed. It was one of the many things she liked- no, what she loved about him. Then at that insant, she realized something that should have come to her sooner, Orihime. What was going to happen when she finds out. She knew for a long time that she had a thing for Ichigo, and now that he was with her, she didn't know what was going to happen. Regardless of what was going to happen, she knew that Orihime was going to be hurt beyond reckoning. She wanted to say something to Ichigo but somehow the look he had on walking into the building told her that he already knew and was preparing himself for the worst.

They walked into Mrs. Ochi's class and hung out by the window waiting for class to start. They were joined by Ichigo's other close friends Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado(but everyone calls him Chad). Uryu is a Quincey, like Ichigo's mother, humans with special powers. He always hated Soul Reapers because of them leaving his grandfather for dead to Hollows. In time, he learned that not all Soul Reapers were scum. In fact, he was now friends with a lot of the Soul Reapers(except Mayuri Kurotsuchi, don't even get me started on him). When Chad was a little boy, he would always pick fights with people, just for rubbing him the wrong way. He was a spoiled kid until his Abuelo(Spanish for grandfather) taught him that he needs to use his strength to help other people. When Ichigo risked his life to protect something of Chad's, he made Ichigo a promise that he would fight for him, and he would do the same.

After Chad and Uryu joined in, Ichigo scanned the room looking for signs of Orihime. She wasn't in the class and he didn't see her out in the hallway. Though it didn't take long for him to hear her signature giggles coming from outside the door. He prepared himself for what was about to happen. Orihime walked in the classroom with Tatsuki, another one of Ichigo's childhood friends. In fact, she's probably been best friends with Ichigo the longest out of everyone else since there were friends ever since they were four. She waved hi to Ichigo and Rukia, unable to see what was going on with them through the crowd around them. She was about halfway from the door to the group when she saw Ichigo and Rukia holding hands and instantaneously froze in place as if her feet were incased in ice. She didn't say a word, though it was more accurate to say that she COULDN'T say a word. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Orihime, what's wrong", asked a concerned Tatsuki as she saw her best friend look like she had seen her puppy die. She looked at what was so upsetting and saw what was causing her distress. In a flash, Orihime ran out of the room, crying uncontrollably. Rukia burst out of her seat and ran after Orihime, asking her to hold on. Ichigo bolted after her, but was quickly stopped short by the fierce blow of one of Tatsuki's punches that she delivered all the time to Ichigo when they were four at the fighting dojo.

"OW, what the hell was that for Tatsuki", groaned Ichigo as he was holding his stomach trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Ichigo Kurusaki, what the hell is wrong with you. I ought to kill you you spineless bastard."

"What the hell are you talking about"

"I'm talking about you you jerk. How dare you do that to Orihime. She has done nothing for you, but be there for you every second of every day. Every time you get into a battle, who is it that heals your injuries. Whenever something was getting you down, who was it that was there to listen. When ever things got to tough, who was it that was always there to back you up. It's Orihime you stupid baffon. She gives everything for you. She gives her friendship to you. She gives her strength to you. She even gives her undying love to you and what does she get in return, absolutely nothing."

"You don't understand Tatuski. Yes everything you said is true, but I just don't feel that way with her. I can never thank her enough for always being there for me, but it just wasn't meant to be with the two of us. Please understand Tatsuki."

Orihime ran all the way to the nearest girls bathroom, still sobbing over losing Ichigo. Rukia followed in behind her and went over to her side.

"Orihime I'm so sorry hun, this must be so awful for you to have to see", said Rukia. "I feel awful for what I did. I knew that you had feelings for him and yet i went and toke him all for myself. I can understand if you hate me Orihime, I'm so selfish."

"No Rukia I could never hate you", Orihime said in between hiccups cause by her crying. "I knew for a while that Ichigo liked you. I mean who wouldn't, you're strong, independent and so beautiful. Me, sure I have beauty but that's all I have. I don't have any strength and Ichigo is always there to save me. Not once have I been there to save him. I'm so useless. He would probably get tired of always having to protect me and just leave me anyways."

"Orihime that's not true at all. Ichigo would never do something like that ever. You know he's a better man then that, he will come to your aid no matter how many times and that will never change. He's so happy to have a friend like you Orihime. Other then myself, your the only one who can get him out of his depressions after something happens to him. Orihime you're not useless, I'm sorry for what happened but I love Ichigo and he loves me. I'm sorry but it just happened like this. Please I hope this doesn't effect us, I wouldn't know what to do if we weren't friends anymore."

"Of course this won't effect us Rukia, I promise. I know that I'm sad that I'm not with Ichigo, but I'm also happy. I'm happy for you and Ichigo, you two deserve each other. I completely support you guys being together. You two are my best friends and if this is what makes you guys happy, then who am I to say otherwise?"

"Thank you Orihime, this makes me feel so much better now. Don't worry, you'll find someone just like Ichigo one day, I promise."

"Yeah you're right Rukia". _I highly doubt that,_ she thought to herself, knowing there can be no one like Ichigo. However what she said was true, she was sad that Ichigo was taken but in the end she'll be ok and that she supports her friends decision.

"Lets get back to class before we get in trouble huh?" Rukia extended her hand to help her still shocken up friend off the bathroom floor. Orihime just smiled and took her hand as she helped her up. The both off them went back to class. The rest of the day went on like any other, though Ichigo and Rukia tried there best to stay away from Orihime, knowing she would still be upset so they wanted to give her her space, and Ichigo not wanting to feel Tatsuki's wrath. The school day ended and the couple said goodbye to all their friends minus Orihime and Tatsuki who went to Orihime's to talk about the whole Ichigo situation I'm sure. Then they made there way back home, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Somewhere in an unknown location:**

The shady figure that had been watching Ichigo and Rukia was walking down a dark metal hallway which at first glance would make you feel like you were in an underground prison or torture chamber. He walked until he came up to a big metal door and knocked on it. The metal door opened and he entered. He walked five paces forward then bowed on one knee to a even darker figure sitting in front of him.

"What news do you have to report me, Renji", asked the dark figure. The kneeled man instantly puled down his hood to reveal a full head of spikey crimson red hair. It was Renji Abari, lieutenant of Squad 6, and a dear friend of Ichigo and Rukia's.

"Sir, our suspicions were indeed correct", said Renji. "Rukia is indeed infatuated with Ichigo Kurosaki, and has now developed a, relationship, with him. Shall we proceed with the next phase"?

"Yes, proceed immediantly. We must teach Rukia that this is unacceptable".

With that, Renji bowed his head and proceeded out of the room.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH, what is Renji up to. Can you say, conspiracy? Anyways sorry for not updating in a while guys, I've just been so busy with school and dealing with some personal problems and blah blah blah blah blah blah.**

**However I do wanna ask you guys. I've been thinking about making a side project along with this. However I'm torn between my two favorite characters (besides Ichigo of course). It's either going to be Hitsugaya and Karin, or Shuhei Hisagi and someone else. So PM me who you want to see and I will either announce who it is in Chap 4 or you'll see when it's posted, whichever one comes first. If you do wanna see Shuhei, include in your msg who I should pair him with since he's not really paired with anyone, EXCEPT Rangiku, I just don't really like her, AT ALL. So whether it's someone from the anime or you want me to make an OC for him, lemme know in a PM if you would be so kind.**

**While you're at it I'd love to know what you guys and gals think of this chapter so go ahead and review, and follow if you like it so far, and I will try to be faster in my updates. Untill then my name ShribShrub, I love yo faces and I'll see you later, BYE:)**

**AN: Also for people who are going to give me a flaming bag of dog poop for making them fall in love and go into a relationship to fast, save it. I didn't wanna waste 6-10 chapters strip teasing for what we all knew would happen. I wanted to actually get right into the story aspect of this and not waste time dancing around these two.**


End file.
